King Orlónius I of Etrand
| age = | race = Human | class = Warrior | title2 = King of Etrand | reign = 809 AEKE - today | predecessor = King Calhoun I of Etrand | consort = Izaverra | religion = }} King Orlónius ( ) is the current ruler of Etrand, reigning since the year 809 AEKE. Considered a military genius and a just monarch, opinion of him was not always as favourable, and even today, many dark corners of Grandfolk shelter whispers about his coming to power and the decline of morality within the Kingdom in the past 22 years. He is said to be especially unpopular abroad. Currently, he has a son named Markal and a daughter name Izaverra. Early life Born in , little is actually known about his childhood spent in the shadow of his older brother, Prince Bryant the Fair. It is said that although he was not his father's favourite son of the two, the King Calhoun spent considerable time, effort and silver on keeping the young prince on par with his sibling, so he could support his reign in the future, or replace him in the case of a royal tragedy. However, young Orlónius seemed to have differing ideas than that of his father's, and was said to be everything that Prince Bryant did not stand for. Compared to his well-tempered and often humble brother, he was considered the loud tomcat of the royal court, chasing his alleged mistresses daily and indulging himself with not only wine, but whatever alcoholic beverage he came across. Often in the company of like-minded young noblings of the Kingdom, there was never enough gossip floating about his debauchery and seemingly endless carousing. Despite all of this, Prince Bryant would never lose his patience regarding his brother and thus, always stood up for him whenever he was chastised by their father and wards. The darkest spot of his youth came in 808 AEKE, when on a summer night, he and two of his noble friends begun teasing the daughter of a smith on the streets of Grandfolk, which culminated in a fistfight between them and several locals. A large man in night suit came to firmly put an end to the late commotion, only to end up with his throat slit open. The individual was none other than the famous Julius William Etrix, Grandmaster of the fabled Knights of the Blood-red Light. Atlhough none of the three nobles or the locals were found to be in a state capable of the murder, nevertheless it was a fact at that time that the fight started by the prince and his "retinue" made it possible for the actual assassin to commit his or her deed, and slip away unnoticed into the night. This however is a little-known part of the past rarely remembered nowadays. Path to the throne After the incident, the furious King Calhoun ordered his son into a monastery for five years, to repent for his sinful life and ask for the forgiveness of Titanius. It is said that a month later during an evening prayer, the Prince fell to the ground unconscious, and woke up a new man. He claimed that in his dreams, Titanius himself approached him in the form of a radiant scarlet light and warned him of the fate of those who stray off the right path. The King did not believe his eyes upon Orlónius' return to the royal court, and watched at first in awe, then in pride as the young man talked sense into his friends as well, one-by-one. It was naturally for Calhoun to welcome back his lost child with open arms, but his happiness has proven to be short-lived, when a few months later a letter arrived from Froturn. It is said that the message was the actual first, and therefore unofficial notice of the state of affairs in the neighbouring kingdom, written by the Hierophant of the Church of Titanius. Judging by King Calhoun's cooled down mood after that day, it is very likely that it also included his concerns that they may need the help of Etrand in making things right in Froturn. The King however only tried to delay giving a reply, and thus it is said that another month later arrived a second letter from the Hierophant, this time surprisingly addressed to the Prince Orlónius. Needless to say, the Prince instantly begun pleading his father to allow him to prove his worth to him, citing that he felt the strenght and courage that Titanius imbued him with, which was written by the Hierophant in his message to him. This time however, the King was not swayed and when a third, this time official letter came to ask for Etrand's assistance, Calhoun gave in. However, he had chosen his firstborn, Prince Bryant instead. Backing off diligently, he allegedly spent the following weeks unusually busy, visiting the royal library, spending time in the city chasing after craftsmen, and sparring with the royal knights. Although he seemed to have fallen far from the latter, he did everything he could to complement to his brother's absence, and was said to be optimistic about the war effort of the King and the Crown-prince. Shortly however, Prince Bryant returned leading a company of knights who did not fall or got captured at the lost Battle of the Ancestors' Field. Albeit wounded, Prince Bryant seemed to manage until three weeks later, his condition turned to the worse, and marked the beginning of his months long deterioration of health. It was found out that his injury had something magical in nature, which turned out to be a curse, which can only be broken by finding the magician who caused it, either to convince them to lift the spell or kill them. Prince Orlónius suggested to his concerned father that he should request the rulers of Froturn for their assistance in finding the magician, as he or she had to be alive for this kind of curse to not wear off. Even if only just for the recognition of the new governance of Froturn, the Consul Sim'vara accepted the request and assisted the Etrandish magicians, however, despite the thorough search, none was round up. Before their return to Grandfolk, the Consul Ta'el was said to believe that since they could not find the mysterious magician, he or she was probably not or no longer in Froturn. A knight accompanying the court magicians is said to have almost drawn his sword hearing the allegedly cynical remark, but was restrained by his companions. With no cure to his ailment, the Prince Bryant passed away that winter, his father being the last person he spoke to, although some believe it was Prince Orlónius. King Calhoun quickly fell into sorrow, the only time he actually comprehensibly spoke was a bitter argument between him, the Queen and the Prince. Orlónius mourned the passing of his older brother and tried speaking with his father about it, but the King could not be made to talk, and died of sorrow not long after. There was no debate as of whom to succeed him, the Prince Orlónius have become King Orlónius, the first of his name. Reign At the beginning of his rulership, he immediately decreased the tax burden of the peasants, and although the nobles of the kingdom hardened their duties as a consequence, it only strengthened his support by the lower classes, who put the blame on the nobility for their hardships. This was not without opposition at first. See also * List of Kings of Etrand Category:Humans Category:Kingdom of Etrand Category:Warriors